Yu-Gi-Oh: Ordinata
by Midshade
Summary: Yumi Momento doesn't care much for duel monsters, but all of that starts to change when her best friend signs them both up for an impromptu tournament in the Den City central park. Follow as she discovers not only the world of duel monsters, but the darkness that bubbles beneath the surface of Den City.


The rays of the sun shined aggressively in the blue summer sky, making its way through the blinds of a small window. Yumi groaned softly as she slowly awoke from her sleep, she turned on left side and peered at the purple alarm clock resting on her wooden bedside table: it read 07:05 a.m. She sat up at the side of the bed, it made a slight creaking noise as she shifted her weight: throwing the red bed sheets onto the hardwood floor below. She turned to the window, now at her left side; she opened the blinds, squinting slightly as she adjusted to the light of the sun. She sighed.

'It's the first day of my summer break, but I couldn't sleep much last night: must have gotten used to staying up all hours studying' She thought to herself before leaping out of the bed, her feet making a slight thump against the floor. Yumi made her bed and decided what outfit she wanted to wear today, then she made her way to the shower.

When Yumi was done getting prepared she hurriedly bounced down the stairs; her shoulder length black and lavender hair dancing with the rhythm of the steps. She wore a dark blue tee along with matte grey shorts. Today was the first day of summer and Yumi was more than ready; she had just finished her second year at University, where she majored in Mathematics. The school year had been long and tiring, but now she was back home in Den City. Her parents had left town yesterday, they were headed on vacation in the tropics, leaving Yumi with the house to herself for the summer: as long as she took care of it.

Yumi was hanging out in the kitchen about halfway through a bright red apple when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She tried to shout, her mouth full of apple chunks. Yumi heard the door open and a muffled 'okay' in response. The door then shut gently as she heard getting louder. Into the kitchen appeared Makoto Kagami.

Makoto stood about two inches shorter than Yumi; her hair was long and blonde; her green eyes looked joyful as she hummed in a quiet tone, she adorned lightly coloured denim shorts and a cream coloured blouse.

"Good morning Yumi! You ready to start the best summer ever?" The blonde girl asked cheerily as she jumped up and brought her arms into the sky. This was the first time in a long time the two friends got to socialize even though they attended the same post-secondary school. Having different majors made scheduling time difficult for the two childhood friends.

"Morning". She yawned loudly after finishing the red fruit. 'Now's no time to be tired' she said mentally.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be: let's go". Yumi said in response to her friends question. The two girls made their way out of the kitchen and into the porch; they hastily put on their shoes and made their way out of the house.

Sometime later in the day Yumi and Makoto were sat to an outside table at a busy cafe downtown; they were taking a break after participating in a fair amount of shopping. Den city was bustling with kids and adults alike enjoying the beautiful summer weather; the two girls sipped on cold drinks as they suddenly took an interest in a bunch of people gathered in a park across the street.

[ACROSS THE STREET AT THE PARK]

The central park in Den City was filled with citizens of all ages; and media crews alike. SOL technologies banners were hung in the middle plaza surrounding the huge marble water fountain. At the center of it all was Aoi Zaizen. Four years after the events of Ai and his crusade against humanity was stopped Aoi was now the young vice-president of SOL. She walked up to the microphone at the edge of the white stage, she was dressed in formal attire.

"Hello Duelists! My name is Aoi Zaizen. As many of you are aware; we at SOL technologies will be releasing the latest update to Vrains after this event. In order to celebrate this occasion, I will be hosting a tournament on behalf of our team at SOL technologies!" She spoke in a formal but excited tone. The crowd cheered until Aoi continued her speech.

"On top of this, we at SOL industries will be giving out prizes to not only the top duelist of todays event, but we will also be randomly awarding duelists with a chance to visit SOL industries for a personal tour!" Aoi finished he speech with a cordial bow as the crowd applauded.

Now in the crowd we're Yumi and Makoto. While Yumi was not overly excited about duel monsters, Makoto was a big fan and begged Yumi to watch her compete in the tournament.

"Please Yumi! You gotta let me compete; we've done enough shopping today right?" The girl grinned a toothy smile at her friend.

"Ugh" Yumi replied.

"Sure, but I'm not entering. I'll just stay and cheer you on". The dark haired girl compromised.

Makoto happily made her way through the crowd. She approached one of the registration kiosks, sitting behind it was a young man with fair skin, white hair with red highlights, and blue eyes. He wore green framed glasses and business attire. He spoke up when Makoto approached the kiosk.

"Hello, are you here to enter the tournament?" He asked in a pleasant voice.

"Yeah totally!" She replied, her voice full of energy.

"Awesome!" The young man replied, feeding off of her energy.

"You know for this tournament you can enter a duel partner?" He informed the girl.

"What do you mean?" Makoto tilted her head slightly and asked curiously.

"It means if you were to lose against an opponent, you have your duel partner fight them in order to keep your position in the tournament." He replied.

Makoto though for a second, she really wanted to win this tournament, and she knew she wasn't the best duelist, maybe she could convince Yumi to join with her she thought briefly. She mulled over it as she searched for her friend in the crowd; then she spotted Yumi: lazily sitting on a park bench as she went through some of the items she bought earlier. Makoto decided that it'd be easier to sign her up and deal with the backlash later. Makoto signed herself and Yumi up without mentioning it; she would just have to make sure she didn't lose a round.

"Yeah actually, my friend came here with me today, she'll be my duel partner" Makoto replied. It was just a little game, Yumi will be happy to join in, Makoto lied to herself in her thoughts.

The main wrote the girls' names down and got up from his seat, he adjusted his jacket and put his right hand high up into the air, signalling to Aoi Zaizen. The man walked over to her and the two of them walked up to the microphone on the stage.

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! ALL SPOTS FOR THE DEN CITY CENTRAL PARK TOURNAMENT HAVE BEEN FILLED. OPPONENTS WILL BE ASSIGNED AND THE FIRST ROUND WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINTUES" The duo stated together.

Makoto made her way back through the crowd and sat next to Yumi, her duelist slip in her hands, brandishing the number 11. The two SOL employees continued speaking as security and other staff began making room in front of the stage for 3 dueling zones.

"Dueling will begin when all six dueling areas have been set up" Aoi Zaizen said.

"In the first round, Team 8 will face duelist 9 in dueling zone 1, team 7 will duel team 10 in the the 2nd dueling zone, and duelist 6 will be going up against team 11 in zone 3, the matches will begin shortly; Ms. Zaizen and I will be watching all these duels with great interest, so please, do your best!" The man finished talking and the crowd roared with excitement. Yumi looked over to her friend with an almost comical amount of anger, she stared at the duelist slip that said 'Team 11'.

"What do you mean 'team' 11". She growled.

The two argued for a while until Yumi agreed to stay in the tournament, she desperately hoped that she didn't have to duel. 'I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PLAY' she yelled in her head, this was going to be so embarrassing. Unknown to the two girls, at the end of the crowd a tall young man with dull orange eyes was staring at them, he chuckled quietly and rustled his spiky black hair, styled with scarlet steaks.

"This'll be an easy win if all the duelists here are like these idiots" He said in a low voice. The young man unzipped his black sweater and took out his card, loading them into the duel disk. He brushed off his dull gray pants and walked over to zone 1.

[A FEW MINUTES LATER]

Soon enough the crowd that was in front of the stage was now relegated to the sidelines. The sun above was still shining brightly, small clouds dotted the horizon; the grass deep and green, with the fountain glistening in the light. Yumi and Makoto were at the far end of park plaza, facing off against a team of duelists in zone 3. An older man and his younger son stood across from them with a duel disk adorned to his left arm. The youngster shouted out to the two girls, he jumped up and down as a baseball cap that was too large for his head came down across his eyes.

"NO one can beat my dad, he's the best." the boy shouted as the older man grinned.

"That's right Jamie." He replied to his son. He then pointed over to the two girls.

"You two are going down!" He boistered.

The girls sighed in unison, Makoto stepped up and fished a brand new duel disk out of one of her shopping bags. She then reached in to her pocket and took out her cards. She looked back at Yumi and winked.

"Check this out." she laughed. Then Makoto turned to her opponent and waited for the VP of SOL to start the round.

Aoi spoke through the microphone on the stage once more. It was finally time to start the tournament.

"OKAY DUELISTS, IT'S TIME TO DRAW!" She shouted as she invigorated the spectator's once more. The duelists commenced their first match of the impromptu tournament.

(Makoto (4000) / Dueling Dad (4000))

Both duelist drew 5 cards. The father took the first turn.

"It's my turn, I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth[Lv.3/Wind/Dragon/Effect/1500/1200], then I set two face-down cards an end my turn". He said confidently, the small child cheering him on.

"You think I'm afraid of a few face-down cards? Think again. I draw" Makoto chirped.

"I activate the spell card Twin Twisters[Quick-play Spell], by discarding 1 card in my hand I can destroy up to 2 spell or trap cards on the field, so go twisters, destroy both of his face-down cards!". She stated.

"Hah, you fell for it! Both of those cards were Mystical Space Typhoon[Quick-play Spell] so you wasted your Twin Twisters by destroying those 2 face-downs". He quipped.

"Wow rude!" Makoto said.

"Well whatever, that's not all I have up my sleeve. I banish All-Metal Bronze[Lv.3/Earth/Wyrm/Effect/1000/1000] from my GY to special summon All-Metal Silver[Lv.3/Earth/Wyrm/Effect] from my hand, then I normal summon another All-Metal Bronze(1000/1000) to my field.". Makoto said fiercely.

"None of those monsters have enough Atk(Attack) points to destroy my monster, you sure you know how to play this game girl?" The man antagonized.

"Now hold on a minute, my turn isn't over. You think you're so cool, well watch this. I overlay my All-Metal Bronze with my All-Metal Silver. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, I call upon All-Metal Platinum[Rank3/Light/Wyrm/XYZ/Effect/2000/2000] it's shine never rusts!" Makoto chanted.

"Now I activate Platinum's effect, when it's XYZ summoned I can pay 1000 LP; this allows me to detach all materials from this card and special summon them back to my side of the field. Come back my precious metals!" Makoto kept going, Yumi cheered her on.

"Now I have 3 monsters on the field and you have one, now Platinum will destroy your Twin-Headed Behemoth, and finally Bronze and Silver will attack you directly!; my turn is finished. Makoto said.

Makoto (3000) / Dueling Dad (1200)

"What the-what kind are cards are those? How'd a girl like you get a hold of cards like those?" He stammered.

"Hmph, they're my cards. Looks like you're outclassed. '' She retorted.

"Whatever, before my turn begins Behemoth's effect activates, since it was destroyed and sent to the GY, I can special summon it back to my field, but it's Atk and Def are reduced to 1000. Now I draw! First I summon Alien Shocktrooper[Lv.4/Earth/Reptile/1900/800]. Then I activate the spell card Mini-Guts[Spell Card]. This card allows me tribute on monster on my side of the field, then I select one of your monsters to lose all of its Atk points, also when that monster is destroyed you take its original Atk value of your monster as LP(LifePoint(s)) damage. So I tribute Twin-Headed Behemoth and target your All-Metal Platinum, now it has 0 Atk. Now Shocktrooper, destroy her pathetic wyrm!" He yells.

"Ah, damn" Makoto grumbles under her breath.

"Now that that pesky XYZ monster is gone, you have now way of defeating me. I end my turn.

Makoto (1000) / Dueling Dad (1200)

"Oh man, I really need to think of something quick" She sighed.

"Okay, I draw". Makoto glanced at the card she just drew, a smile overcomes her.

"This is the last turn of this duel, sorry you won't be joining us in the next round" she said sarcastically.

"Just get your turn over with, you're just bluffing. What can you do with two cards" The man said confidently.

"Just wait and see, since I control at least one All-Metal monster on the field, I can special summon All-Metal Gold[Lv.3/Earth/Wyrm/1500/1000] from my hand. Now when this monster is special summoned this way I can add 1 All-M card from my deck to my hand."

Makoto looks through her deck and picks 1 card.

"I add the continuous spell card All-Metal Oxidation[Continuous Spell] to my hand, then I activate its effect, while this card is face-up on the field all monsters you control lose 100 Atk for each All-Metal card on the field, now why don't you count with me, there are 1,2,3,4 All-Metal cards on the field, that means your Alien Shocktrooper is now down to 1500 Atk points, just enough for my All-Metal Gold to take it down.". She smirks.

"You're cheating, you only have 3 All-Metal cards on the field, what gives?". The man questioned.

"Look closer, Oxidation counts as an All-Metal card itself. So now my Gold will crash into your Shocktrooper destroying them both and leaving you wide open. Now, I'll finish you with a direct attack from Silver." Makoto smiled, the match was over. She was the winner.

Makoto (1000) / Dueling Dad (0)

The small child stared daggers at the two girls as they walked away in defeat. His bottom lip pouting. Makoto reshuffled her deck and turned back to her friend Yumi. She ran a few steps back to her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh man, I did it Yumi! I won" She laughed ecstatically.

"Okay okay, I'm proud of you, just let me go please" she begged. Yumi wasn;t one for physical displays of affection.

"Looks like I might be able to win this without you stepping in after all". Makoto smiled at Yumi who, even though she was annoyed at being signed up unknowingly, smiled back. The duel in zone 2 was still in progress so the two girls went back to waiting on the nearby park bench until they were called again to continue the tournament.

In the midst of the crowd stood the tall young man from before, he was watching the duel happening in zone 2. He had defeated his opponent at zone 1 in only 1 turn. 'Soon victory will be mine, I won't be letting anyway get in my way, especially those two girls." He thought.


End file.
